


The Sun and The Moon

by wheniwrite28



Series: Letters to Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, I am going to heavily depend on sun and moon song here, Love, M/M, letters to love, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: There is always who loves more, who feels the inadequacy in life can be filled with too much love.





	The Sun and The Moon

Hey Mish,

I am sitting here, peeling this label of my own beer, and I can't help wish you were here. I wonder when I have ever not wished that. We have always been that way. I have always wished for this more. I know I was pursued but I am the one who is mostly awaiting this for to happen. You know, you sense the thunder and lightening and know the storm is right around the corner and I think you were that storm for me. I sensed you before I even saw you. My blood thumps when I see you. I know that sounds absurd but it does. It does so much. I want you to trance my veins to see how much you affect me. You make me feel giddy, joyous, so much love, so much of everything.

I was always level headed, a trait I admired in me. I don't know how you make me lose control with a single glance. I don't know how you can know my thoughts before I have even thought them. You make me feel free. You make me free. I see you and I don't care anymore. I want so much of this. Maybe you give so much without thinking, I could and I am okay with loving you more. To be the one waiting. You go conquer the worth, I will be your ground when you land. You are mine in more ways than one, when you return, when you settle. I don't want to fly with you, that spot is already taken. 

I am down here, drinking this beer and looking outside this window. I feel pensive, I feel thoughtful, I don't know if I would call this brooding but you make me think of all that is wonderful in this world. You know, how cliched it is when people say that you make me a better person. You do make me a better person. I may brood now but you, you could out brood me and still make me smile. I wonder when did I lose my heart and my soul to you. Was it before you drunkenly made out or before when we gave each other coy smiles and secret glances.

I always wanted you, you know. I don't know a time when I didn't. I think we were too fiery for us to be anything else but be us. You know I marvel sometimes when our hands fit together, when I reach out for you while we sleep together. I seek your warmth, I seek you unconsciously. I wonder if our souls were ever not one. I know you marked my soul the first time you laid eyes on me and I have never been the same and I know I affect you too. You are more controlled but still you give away too much. I know you. I am glad you have let me know you.

I am glad I have worked with you, on Supernatural, on our joint charity project. The fire I see in your eyes for me, reflected for thousands for totally different reasons, makes me love you so hard, I lose my breathe. I am happy that it happens. It reminds me I am alive, I am breathing and sometimes the same air as you. 

The label on this things is already gone or about to be. I think Danneel will soon call me inside and we will go out. I would miss you then too. You are always there. Your presence a constant comfort, your absence a constant reminder. I don't want to think back of days when I didn't love you, they seem so empty without you. I have done with my lovey dovey shit. I love you, Misha. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart.

When was I not yours,  
Jensen.


End file.
